Coming Home
by GraceMorgan
Summary: When the pain becomes too much to bare, there is only one option to choose. At least that's what she thought. Follow Lucy as she learns to cope with the end of Season 2 as well as some new adventures that will bring her to new heights and new feelings.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Lucy." It kept playing over and over in her mind like a broken record on the same lyric. He told her that she didn't have to say it back; that she didn't have to say anything. And she didn't. Laying in this new bed in this new place, she couldn't help but relive the final moments before her untimely departure from the bunker that she called home for so long. Every time she tried to close her eyes, she could see the crystal blue ones burning holes into her mind. She couldn't sleep without thinking about him and the last few days they had before she realized she couldn't live this life anymore. Leaving had been the biggest and hardest decision that she made because she knew that she was affecting more than Wyatt by her absence. Jiya had come to rely on Lucy for strength and comfort when her dreams were plagued by the events that made her lose the love of her life. Even though they had gotten Rufus back, it still haunted Jiya more than anyone knew. So when she needed her moment to cry and scream, Lucy was right there to hold the broken girl and comfort her back to Jiya that everyone had come to know. Even Rufus was affected by Lucy leaving, because he couldn't thank her enough for bringing him back to a world that he got to live with Jiya. They had come so far in the weeks since he came back to the bunker and now, he was losing his sister. The events of the prior weeks she couldn't bring herself to regret because she knew that if she was going to gain any sense of normalcy or the ability to love Wyatt the way he deserved, she needed to step away.

Every day she thinks about the conversation she had with her older self the day before they went back to their timeline. Future Lucy had pulled her into her bedroom and demanded to know what was going on. Even though they were the same person, Present day Lucy was still making decisions and choices that Future Lucy hadn't done yet. The tears swelled up in Present day Lucy's eyes as she confessed that she couldn't handle it all anymore. She was left alone in a time that she didn't have her mother nor her sister, and even the man she loved so dearly. She couldn't handle jumping anymore because the emotional damage it caused was taking more of a toll than she ever let show to anyone. Future Lucy just looked at the broken version of her younger self and took the girl in her arms. She couldn't offer much for comforting words, but she did say," Everything will work out. It takes time, but you will figure it all out and manage. Trust me." When the younger girl peered into her older self, she instantly felt the comfort and read between the lines. Her and Wyatt would end up together no matter what, and it seemed that a little something extra had wiggled itself right into the depth of her heart. Future Lucy read the girl's face and nodded in affirmation. She took off the necklace that held their wedding rings, as well as a locket similar to the one that she traded in Chinatown. Opening it, the younger girl gasped when she saw a picture of a 3 piece family. Wyatt, herself and a little girl looking about 5. Her hand finding its protective place on her lower abdomen, she realized that 1941 had left something behind.

She was elated, but scared as to how Wyatt would react to the news. She hugged her older self and thanked the woman for helping her along with her decision. Her older self smiled and said," Take your time. Just make sure he knows what he's really fighting for." She had to tell him. After the older couple said their goodbyes and left, she felt the strong tension between her and Wyatt. She needed to come clean, but first she needed to talk to Denise. Walking away from the group, Flynn caught her in the hallway and pulled her into his room. Confused by his actions rather than just asking her, he asked," How far?" Confused by his question, she asked," What are you talking about?" He smiled and said," You're obviously pregnant. How far?" Scared that he would out her, she pleaded with her eyes and said," I don't know. I just found out yesterday." He said," Have you told him?" She replied," Not yet. Why?" He said," Because this is how were our relationship starts." She didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. He did," When I read the journal, it mentioned that Wyatt would father a child, and that you and I had become great friends because of it. I know what you're about to do. So let me go with you." He wasn't pleading, rather he was excited to get his future underway. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he stole the mothership, and now that it was here, he couldn't let it slip away. He was ready to be there for Lucy, any way she needed him.

Cautiously, she let him accompany her to Denise's makeshift office to tell her the news and request her transfer out of the bunker, while still being on-call as their historian. Denise was so happy about the news of her pregnancy, but hesitant to allow Flynn access to the outside world without government supervision. After all, he did break out of federal prison. Lucy made her case about Flynn and, once was approved, she left to pack. They had decided to leave when everyone went to bed because it was easier than facing their goodbyes. She sat down and wrote letters for them all to find in the morning, explaining why she was leaving. She finished packing, and left her bags by her bedroom door. Once she was sure that everyone was asleep, she placed the letters for her co-workers and went to get her bags. When she came back, walking along side Garcia Flynn, she saw Wyatt with his letter in his hand, tears falling from his eyes. As she came into focus, he looked up and the hurtful look on his face was burned into her mind. He read his letter. He knew everything. And now she had to leave before he could convince her to stay. But, of course, that's what he did. "You're leaving? With him?" She couldn't bring herself to speak the words that she needed to say, so she responded," I'm sorry, Wyatt. It's whats best." Anger apparent in his voice, he said," What's best? No! Not with him! What's best is staying here, with me, so I can take care of you. Both of you." His eyes pleading for her to listen to reason and stay where he could defend and protect the child that she was carrying.

She felt her arms lighten when she looked to see Flynn taking her bags and telling her that he'd meet her at the car. She nodded that she understood and then looked back at Wyatt. He begged," Please don't do this." She let it all go," I love you, Wyatt. But I can't live this life anymore, especially with a child! What kind of life would this be if she were to grow up around time travel? None of this makes sense, but what does is that I'm going to be a mother and I have a duty to protect her the best way I know how." She paused as she walked right up to him, kissed him as hard and as passionately as she could. She felt his arms grasp her like she was his lifeline. When she pulled away, she stared into his crystal blue eyes and said the hardest goodbye she'll ever know," I love you so much, Wyatt Logan. And I felt it with Bonnie and Clyde. So please know that this is NOT the end for us. I just have to leave for a little while, but I'll be back, with our daughter." His eyes perked when he heard that he would have a little girl. She pulled away from his tightening grasp and started walking away. She was half way to the door when he came out of his trance and saw her leaving. He dropped the letter and ran to her, picking her up in his arms and saying," Don't leave me, Lucy. I'm nothing without you. Don't go." She wanted so badly to reverse her decision, but she couldn't, So she said," Flynn will take care of us, don't worry. I love you." She slipped from his grasp one last time and opened the door. She looked back at the man she was devoted to and then walked out the door. He watched, helpless, as the door closed behind her.

Once she was out of the bunker, she felt the pull of her heart aching for her to run back to inside and jump into his arms asking for forgiveness. But she knew that, that moment would have to wait awhile. At least until she felt secure enough in the world and in her new role to bring him into it. For now, she had the comfort and security of Garcia Flynn to help her get by. It would have to be enough for now. When they got to their new home, she stepped out of the car and felt a pang of guilt wash over her. They were being moved to a beautiful white house with blue shudders and big front yard. Walking into the house, she found that it was already fully furnished. She found out that she had a personal doctor on call to help through the pregnancy and birth. 'Birth', she thought and her mind suddenly went to Wyatt. Would he be able to be there? She looked at Denise and asked," Will Wyatt be able to be there for the birth?" Denise smiled sadly and said," We will try our best to make sure he's there for you and the baby. I will be your messenger for the time being. I'll update him on your condition and make sure he sees the sonograms, but you're on your own with Flynn. Anything more, I can't guarantee." Instantly she regretted her decision to leave. But she had think that this was for the best, she needed a new life for her and the baby. She toured the rest of the house before settling into her bedroom and asking for some time alone.

Wyatt stayed up all night after Flynn and Lucy left. He was nursing a bottle of whiskey when Rufus and Jiya found him on the couch in the living room. Hunched over the bottle with a tear streaked face, he kept his head hidden from the company who joined him. Rufus, a little scared at the sight of his friend, walked over to Wyatt and asked," Hey buddy, you okay?" Without an answer, Jiya said his name and he turned. She held up 2 letters and an empty envelope. He walked over to Jiya, took the one that was addressed to him and opened it. It only took him a couple minutes to read it before he looked over a Wyatt and his heart broke. Realizing the situation, he walked over to the grieving man and took him in his arms forcibly. Wyatt tried to squirm and get out of it, but ultimately he fell into the embrace and let himself cry again. After reading hers, Jiya ran to her room and tried calling Lucy. With no luck getting Lucy to answer the phone, she left several voicemails for the girl before returning to the guys she left in the common area. She sat down next to Rufus as he tried to calm Wyatt, knowing full well what Lucy had meant to him and what he had meant to her. He knew there must have been some good reason for her to leave that Wyatt wasn't sharing. For now, he would leave it alone and wait for the right time to bring it up again. Before long, Rufus had taken the bottle out of Wyatt's hand and emptied the remaining contents before helping the soldier to his bed to sleep it off. Tucking Wyatt into bed, Rufus looked down at his friend and ached for him, knowing what it felt like to the lose the girl you love. After he left, Wyatt, took out his phone and dialed the number he had memorized. When it didn't answer, he left a voicemail," Please, Lucy, come back to me."


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up the next morning feeling very tired. She had another restless night. It had been just over a week since she left the bunker and she was trying to keep it together. She got up, showered and dressed for the day. Today was the day that she saw her baby for the first time. Once downstairs, she saw the cup of tea and toast that Garcia had prepared for her. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. She couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sight of him reading current events when he was a time traveler. Her laughing caught his attention. He put the paper down, said good morning and then asked the inevitable," Are you ready for today?" Feeling sadness course through her veins, she said," I'm not sure anymore." He said," Well it's just a checkup. No need to worry about it." She clarified," I'm not sure that this was such a good idea anymore." Flynn, knowing her mind a little better today, said," You think staying the bunker was the better and safer choice than being moved to an undisclosed location?"

She peered into his eyes and waited to him to continue knowing he read the answer from her body language. He said," This wasn't the better choice. Or safer, might I add." She looked at him fear," And you still let me do this? Ruin a relationship that was just starting to heal?!" He said," I let you do this because you need the room to breathe. You needed a place that reminded you of what you're doing and who you are meant to be. Your future selves knew this when they came back from the future. So trust, Lucy, that this is where you're meant to be right now." She asked," So why did you come?" He said," Because I made a promise to present and Future Wyatt that I would never let anything happen to you. And I making good on that promise." She felt warmth run through her for the first time in weeks and she smiled a bit. She felt, for the first time in a long time, that she was going to be okay. With that, she said," Let's go see my future daughter." He returned the smile and was right behind her as they walked out the door.

Wyatt had been a wreck since the night he let her go. She pleaded with him to let her go and, against his better judgement, he did. So he took to the bottle to drink away the sorrow. They were having a child, a little girl, and she didn't want him around for that. The guilt of his wrong doings had come back and took up permanent residence in his dreams. He had slept well in over a week and he was growing more irritable. He called her every night and left a voicemail. Was she not getting them? Did she not have her phone? The endless stream of possibilities ran through his mind as he walked into the kitchen and sat down. Rufus and Jiya looked up from their breakfast and just waited for him to react to something. When he didn't, Rufus said," Good morning." Wyatt was knocked out of his thoughts by the greeting. He returned it, less enthusiastically," Morning." Reading the clock, it showed 0930. He never slept that late, but it wasn't the sleeping that kept him in bed. It was the constant worrying, the endless thoughts and the fear of his nightmares that kept him at bay and in his room.

He sat there for another 10 minutes before they hear the door unlatching and opening. They turned their focus and saw Agent Christopher coming in. They got up to meet her, Wyatt being the last one to move from his spot. She came in with a broad smile on her face. Rufus and Jiya immediately asking," What's going on? How is she doing? Any update on the baby?" Wyatt heard 'baby' and, becoming interested in the conversation, joined the group. Denise smiled and said," She's doing well. Still adjusting, but she's getting there." Wyatt, not so politely, asked," And the baby?" Denise's smile fell when she looked at him knowing that he has been in hell since Lucy left. She said to him," Let's go to my office." Confusion spread across his face. Was something wrong? Did something happen? He was right on her trail and closed the door behind him when he walked in. She told him to sit down. He did, and waited for her to speak.

She asked," How are you doing, Wyatt?" Confused by the small talk, he answered," I'm fine. Now tell me about my kid!" She rephrased the question," How have you been doing with all of this?" Hesitating, he said," Not good, ma'am. To be honest, I haven't slept since she left and I know I haven't been the best roommate to these guys, but I'm trying. I mean, I lost my wife and child to Rittenhouse. And just when we save Rufus, the love of my life tells me we're having a baby and then she leaves too. I'm not really sure how to function right now. But please, tell me that there isn't anything wrong with the baby." Denise smiles and says," Mom and baby are doing great. She actually asked me to give this to you." She handed Wyatt a sonogram picture. He holds it and just stares at it, not believing that he and Lucy could make something so perfect.

She said," She was very upset at the doctor's today." His head snapped up and immediately thought Flynn had done something to upset her. Denise clarified," She wanted you there. Kept asking if there was any way." Hope seeped into Wyatt's soul and then she said," I'm inclined to let you come to the next one. I know that if Michelle wasn't allowed to come to ours, it would drive her absolutely crazy, so I can only imagine how you must feel. I'll let you know when she has her next and we'll see about getting you there." The smile on his face had spread to his eyes and heart. Tears forming, he couldn't help but feel grateful for the opportunity to be there, like he should have been all along. He got up and left the room just to be bombarded with questions. Showing his extended family the sonogram had made everything more real for him. He needed to win her back and be there for the rest of their lives. But first, he needed to do something that he should have done a long time ago. Walking into his room, he went to his locker, opened it and pulled out a manila envelope and took out the contents. He smiled and set it down to sign real quick before sealing it. It was over.

Lucy walked in through the front door and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in awhile. She saw her little girl for the first time and it made her heart melt. Looking down at the sonogram one last time, she couldn't believe that this was her future and she gets to spend it with the mans he loved. She was so overcome with joy and happiness that she didn't even notice the noise that was coming from a bedroom upstairs. As soon as she heard a loud thud, the smile vanished and fear set in. With Garcia right in front of her, gun drawn, he moved her out of view of the stairs and told her to wait. He proceeded up the stairs with caution until he was out of her sight. She waited anxiously to hear a gun go off, but it never came. She heard struggling and then saw someone running down the stairs. She tried to move as swiftly as she could out of the intruders way but it was no good. The intruder stopped in front of her and just looked at her. She waited for Garcia to come barreling down the stairs, but it didn't happen. She yelled his name, but no answer. Scared thoughts started entering her mind,'Where is he? Is he okay?'

She just stared at the person in front of her, dressed in all black. She urged herself to call out for Flynn, but she was very curious as to who broke into her house and why. After another moment, Flynn comes down the stairs shooting at the intruder. The intruder runs towards the kitchen and Lucy feels compelled to run after them. She briefly takes out her phone and messages Agent Christopher "911-need help". She puts her phone away and runs toward the kitchen only to be caught in the crossfire. Before she knew it, everything went black as she fell to the floor.

Denise was in the common area with everyone when her phone went off. She looked at the message and her face fell. She immediately got up and said," I have to go. Something happened at the house." Wyatt's heart sank into his stomach. Something happened and he wasn't there to stop it. He got up and started to follow Agent Christopher," Let me come along." Still walking away, she said," I can't allow that, Wyatt. She asked for the privacy and a break from everything, including you. If I bring you along, it would only mean that I broke the promise that I made her. She need this time, Wyatt." Defeated, he begged," Please. I need to come, I need to know that she's okay. If I sit here waiting, I would go crazy thinking the worst. I won't get in your way, I just want to make sure she's safe." Denise's heart went out to him, but she had to keep her promise to Lucy," I'm sorry, Master Sergeant. The answer is no." With that, she walked out the doors, got into the waiting car and sped off to find out what was going on at the house.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived, Denise jumped out of the car with her gun drawn. Her and a few other agents approached the house, checking their surroundings. The front door was open a little. She pushed it open and went inside. She stopped in the foyer and looked at the mess of glass and ceramic all over the floor. Assessing the damage as the she went, she continued on into the kitchen until she saw drops of blood that would lead her to an injured Garcia Flynn. He said," It's all clear. The intruder is gone." Denise, putting her gun away, walked over to Flynn to see if she could be of any help to him with his wounds. A single gunshot, through and through. She called an ambulance and then asked," Where's Lucy?" Flynn, hesitating, said," I'm not sure. The intruder seemed to be quite taken with her, though." Denise asked," Did you a get a look at him?" Flynn said," Her. And I'm pretty sure it was Emma or Jessica." She immediately felt panic course through her veins at the mere thought of what she would tell Wyatt. Putting it out of her mind, she helped Flynn to his feet and to the couch where he could rest comfortably before the paramedics got there.

Lucy awoke very confused and with a pounding headache from being hit over the head with what she would only assume was the butt of a gun. As she sat up, her eyes came into focus and she assessed her surroundings. As she looked around, she felt the faintest feeling of deja vu. Her room looked like it was from the bunker, so she eased a little from the familiarity. But she knew that this couldn't have been a dream. She was pregnant and Wyatt had confessed his feelings, so where was she? Her unasked question was answered when the door swung open and Jessica walked into the room with water and some food. She smiled at Lucy in a way that made Lucy feel more uncomfortable. She spoke," How do you feel?" Lucy didn't answer. Jessica went on," Look I know things have been weird since I took the Lifeboat but can't we put it all behind us and start fresh?" Lucy asked," What do you want?" Jessica said," Well at first, I wanted your blood, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon with Wyatt watching you like a hawk. So, now I want something more personal; your daughter."

Lucy's eyes went wide from the confession and her hands found their protective places against her abdomen. Jessica said," In case you hadn't noticed, I wasn't really pregnant. But Wyatt has always had a soft spot for children, so it was easy enough to make one last play before leaving." Lucy took this in as if it were a dying wish that she knew the truth. As overwhelming as it was, she forced out the words," You want my baby." Jessica said," Rittenhouse will need a leader after Emma and I are gone and what's better than blood?" Lucy got angry and threw the food and water back at the woman yelling," Go find another child to raise. This one is mine and you're not touching her." Jessica smiled and said," You don't think we've already planned for this? Can't hold that girl in forever, trust me." She got up and started walking towards the door.

Before she reached it, she turned around and said," And if you think that Wyatt will be coming for you, you're wrong. So you better get used to this because you're not going anywhere." Jessica closed the door and Lucy started to evaluate all the walls and lack of windows. She wasn't escaping on her own, so she'd have to wait for Wyatt.

It had been over 5 hours since Denise had left the bunker in a hurry, responding to a call at Lucy's safe house. He paced back and forth waiting for news on the woman he loved and their unborn child, but as time ticked on, so did the chances of them being okay. That is, until he heard the front door unlatching and opening. He looked in the direction of door and saw Agent Christopher and Flynn walk through. Flynn looked like he lost a fight with a guy twice his size and Agent Christopher looked sullen. Wyatt walked over to them and asked," Where's Lucy?" Flynn and Denisee shared a look that spoke a thousand words and Wyatt heard them all. His eyes teared up and anger coursed through his body. Lunging at Flynn, grabbing him by his collar and pushing him against the wall, he asked through his tears," How could you let this happen?" Flynn couldn't speak because he felt as guilty as Wyatt was making him out to be.

Denise interjected," She's not dead, Wyatt. She's missing." Wyatt, still seething at Flynn between his fingers, said," But he didn't protect her." Denise ordered," Let him go. This has nothing to do with him." Wyatt, hesitantly, put the man down and eyed him and he walked away. She said," Lucy was taken. It seems the intruder was only trying to stage the break-in as if they were after something valuable. When they came home, the intruder was still inside. Flynn caught them off guard and a fight pursued. When they tried to make a run for it, they ran into Lucy and, for some reason, took her." Wyatt asked," Was there signs of a struggle?" Denise said," No. But there a couple drops of her blood found in the kitchen." Wyatt closed his eyes and urged himself to not think the worst, but it was difficult. Looking to Flynn for answers, he asked," Where you when this happened?" Flynn said," I got shot, Wyatt. I couldn't move! As much as I tried to save her, I couldn't."

Wyatt, frustrated from the situation, asked," Do you have any leads?" Denise hesitated and then said," Possibly Emma and Jessica." Wyatt's heart hurt at the sound of his ex-wife's name. This was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Guilt overtaking him, he walked away from the group. Denise yelling his name, he ignored it and slammed the door to the workout room that he had made for training Lucy. Rufus running after him, he entered the room and found Wyatt taping up his hands to spar with the punching bag, fury running through his veins. Rufus spoke," Come on, man, we're going to find her." Wyatt, with little hope, said," They won, Rufus. They took the love of my life and our child away from me, and i wasn't even there to stop it." Walking over to the bag and readying his stance, Rufus went behind to spot. Rufus responded," This isn't your fault, man. Don't let it get to you." Wyatt, punching the bag as hard as he could, said," This is my fault. It's my job to protect them, and I failed. So, please, just let me wallow for now so I can figure out a way to get her home."

Rufus surrendered to Wyatt's plea and left the room. When he got back to the group, he said," We have to figure out a way to bring them home. I'm not sure Wyatt can take much more." Jiya said," They probably took her to where they held me." A moment later, Jiya's head popped up and she started typing quickly on the computer. Interested, he peeked over his girlfriend's shoulder to see what she was doing. When he noticed, he smiled and kissed her head," Brilliant!" Taking the spot next to her, he started typing away until Flynn yelled," What is going on?" Rufus said," She figured it out. She's tracking the Lifeboat back to the coordinates based on the date she was held. "Can you find her?", a hopeful Wyatt asked. A few moments later, Jiya stopped typing and stared at the screen. Wyatt panicked," What's wrong, Jiya?" Smiling, she said," I found her."

20 minutes later, Denise had a whole squad suited up and ready by the cars when Wyatt came out in his tactical gear. She stopped him," And just where are you going, Master Sergeant?" Wyatt stated," To get my family back." She responded,"I'm sorry, Wyatt. I can't permit that. Conflict of interest." Wyatt looked her straight in the eye and in a very low but firm tone said," With all do respect, ma'am, I am going whether you like it or not. I need to do this." Given no choice, she said," Get in and get out, Logan. That's an order." Smiling, he quickly jumped in the back of the van. The doors closed and they were off. Roughly 20 mins later, the van stopped and the doors opened. All agents stood in front of Agent Christopher, waiting orders. She said," Master Sergeant Logan is leading this raid. The targets are Jessica Logan and Emma Whitmore. If you see either of these women, attempt to restrain before taking force. The Master Sergeant will handle locating and evacuating the hostage." Wyatt piped up," If either suspect goes on defense, do NOT hesitate to use force." Denise gave Wyatt a questioning look before he said," I've already grieved the marriage. As far as I'm concerned, she's dead anyway.'

A few moments later, Wyatt led the team into the warehouse where Lucy was being held. He went in, gun drawn and ready. Suddenly, he heard his name yelled in the background. Recognizing the voice to be Lucy's, he ran further into the warehouse until he saw the Mothership and stopped. Seeing Jessica with a gun drawn to Lucy's head, he could feel the pain that Lucy was in. Lucy had tears streaming down her face as she kept mouthing "help me". He wanted nothing more than to lunge forward and take her away from all this, but he had to proceed with caution. After all, it was his ex-wife holding the gun. He slowly moved towards them and said," It doesn't have to be this way, Jess. you can still walk away from it all." Jessica smirked and said," I wouldn't want to, Wyatt. This is home; my life." Wyatt said," At least think about the baby, Jess. I don't want to hurt you." Jessica gave out an evil laugh and said," Why do you think we have her? There was no baby, Wyatt. You were just naive enough to believe me."

Hurt by her words, Wyatt raised his gun and said," I'm not gonna ask again, Jess. Let her go." Jessica, pulling Lucy closer to the Mothership said," You just don't get it Wyatt. Lucy is Rittenhouse royalty, which makes this child the heir. And Rittenhouse needs a leader." Wyatt moved closer and saw the look of fear in Lucy's eyes. Gone was the confident and brave woman that he had fallen in love with. He needed to protect her; protect them. He had no choice. He raised his gun and took the shot, at the same time that Jessica did. Both woman fell to the ground. Walking over to them, he noticed the the wound in Jess's neck. Kill shot. Moving to Lucy, he saw blood pooling beneath her. Quickly radioing to Denise," I need an ambulance!" He put both hands on her wound to stop the bleeding. Finding her eyes, she moved her hands to his and whispered," I love you." Tears pooling in his eyes, he yelled," Need that ambulance now!" A few tears slipped from her eyes as she smiled sadly. She was slipping and he was fighting so hard, telling her," You're not going anywhere, Lucy. You hear me?! You're staying right here with me and the baby. You're going to be fine."

Her face relaxed and her smile went away. Panic flowing, he yelled," Where's that damn ambulance?!" He wasn't going to lose her again.


	4. Chapter 4

He was nervously pacing back and forth along the entire length of the ER waiting room, checking over his shoulder every other minute to see if a doctor was coming through the doors. Jiya tried to get him to sit and relax, but that wasn't going to happen. His mind still flashing back to the paramedics working on her as they sped through city traffic to get her to the nearest hospital. Her heartbeat was weak, but she was still alive. Silently praying to the man upstairs that he would spare her life because he didn't want to know a world where she didn't exist. When they finally reached the hospital, he was stopped at the white doors and asked to wait in the waiting room. So here he was, 3 hours later and still no update on her condition. Rufus said," Come on, man. Sit down. The doctor will be out soon enough." Wyatt looked at his friend and, for the first time that day, allowed himself to cry. Rufus, seeing the emotion in the man's eyes, walked over to Wyatt and took him in his arms. Wyatt let it all go," This wasn't supposed to happen. Not again." Trying to calm him down, Rufus said," She's going to be okay, Wyatt. She has you and the baby to live for. She wouldn't go down without a fight, you know that." Wyatt sobbed more," It was my job to protect them, and I couldn't. Just like with Jessica."

Rufus pulled away and forced Wyatt to meet his gaze and spoke firmly," Jessica was NOT your fault, you understand me? The Jessica you knew died because she made a stupid choice. You had no choice but to take her down. She was threatening Lucy. You did what you had to do, you understand me?" Wyatt nodded in agreeance with his friend and let it go. Rufus guided Wyatt over to a chair and left him to his thoughts while they all waited for news on Lucy and the baby. Wyatt said," I can't lose her, Rufus." Rufus' heart went out to Wyatt, he knew what it felt like to lose the love of your life and he wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. Rufus asked," Tell me about her." Wyatt, confused, asked," You know all about her." Rufus clarified," Tell me about her from your perspective." Wyatt racked his brain and then smiled at their first memory together.

"It was the night we were recruited. I closed my eyes for a few moments and, before I knew it, I heard the door open and this voice ring out. She asked if I was sleeping and I told her no." Smiling at the memory, he continued," It was the first time I called her ma'am." He chucked a bit and sniffled away his tears." She hated it. Said that we were the same age, but it didn't matter. It got under her skin, and her reaction was priceless every time." Rufus asked," So that's how that happened?" Wyatt nodded. Next question," When did you first know you loved her?" Wyatt took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check as he thought back on the moment his heart skipped a beat for the first time. He said," Arkansas, 1934." Rufus finished the thought," Bonnie and Clyde?" Wyatt continued," We were sitting at their kitchen table, listening to Bonnie tell us how they fell in love and how Clyde proposed. And then she caught us off guard with asking how I proposed to Lucy. You have to remember, we were playing a couple and Lucy was still wearing the ring that doctor person gave her."

Intrigued, Rufus asked," What'd you tell them?" Wyatt sighed," I told them of how I proposed to Jess. It was something that I never thought I'd ever have to relive and there I was, spilling my guts to two complete strangers. When I finished the story, I could see in their eyes that they didn't completely believe us, so I kissed her." Rufus mouth drops. "It was… electric. Like something had come alive in me that I didn't know I could feel again. And it's been happening ever since." Rufus smiled and said," I'm really happy for your guys. If anyone deserves a happily ever after, it's you two. You've both been through so much." Wyatt's face turned sad as he said," And now she's fighting for her life and I caused it." Rufus said," You can't blame yourself. She will never forgive you if you do, and you know that." Wyatt answered," I can't lose her. She's it, Rufus and I never got to tell her." Rufus said," You will have all the time in the world to tell her. Just have hope, man. It's not over yet." The hugged it out and then went back to waiting impatiently for news.

It would be another 45 minutes before Rufus saw a doctor walking out into the waiting room. He nudged Wyatt who looked up and saw the doctor walking their way. He stood up the meet the man. The doctor spoke," Are you the family of Lucy Preston?" They might as well have been.

He introduced himself," I'm Dr. Whitaker. I'm the surgeon on Ms. Preston's case." Wyatt asked," How's she doing, doc?" The doctor answered," She's stable. The bullet was lodged in her chest cavity. Luckily, it didn't hit any organs or major veins. She's expected to make a full recovery, but with limited strain." They all thanked the doctor. As he turned away, Wyatt asked quickly," And the baby?" Dr. Whitaker turned around and asked," Are you the father?" Wyatt answered," Yes, sir. Is there something wrong?" The doctor's face went sullen," We won't know for sure if the baby survived for a few days. At least until some of the swelling has gone down." He thanked the doctor and turned towards the group. How was he going to tell Lucy that he wasn't sure what the fate of their child was?

Fifteen minutes later, the nurse at the station said," You may go in now. But we ask only one visitor at a time, please." They all looked at Wyatt as Denise said," Go on. Let us know how she's doing." Wyatt smiled sadly and proceeded past the doors and down a hallway full of glass windows until he came to the one he was looking for. Peering through the window, he saw her. She looked fragile and very pale, but so beautiful. A few tears escaped his eyes as he took in the reality that she was going to be okay and their life was just beginning. He reached for the doorknob, turned it slowly and opened the door, walking in and closing it lightly as to not wake her. He walked over to the side of the bed, pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Tears in his eyes, he just looked at her and thanked God that she was alive. He gently took her hand in his and he kissed it. He continued watching her rest, vowing not to leave her side for a moment. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and his mind was filled with every memory that led them to one another. Especially the night that gave them the child he hoped she was still carrying.

Feeling movement, he quickly opened his eyes and found her starting to wake up. He got up and waited anxiously for her to open her eyes. And then she did. He smiled widely at the sight of the beautiful brown eyes that made him melt every time he saw them. Finally opening her eyes completely, she smiled at the handsome face of the man she was incredibly in love with. He spoke first," Hey there babydoll." Hearing the nickname they picked up in 1934, she smiled at the memory and answered," Hiya schweetheart." A moment passes and then she says," So are you gonna kiss me or what?" He smiled and said," Yes, ma'am." He leaned down and kissed her with so much passion and love that he felt himself spiraling into a whirlwind of feelings that he hadn't felt in 6 years. This was his heaven and he was staying. They were interrupted by a nurse that came in to check Lucy's vitals. The woman said," Hello, I'm Nurse Jackie. So glad you could join us, Ms. Preston." With a cheery smile on her face, the nurse looked over Lucy's chart and then checked her vitals.

"Looks good Lucy. Now, i'm just going to inject some morphine into your IV here so you won't feel so much pain. You should be feeling this in the next moment or so." Right on que, Lucy was feeling the effects of the drug course through her system. She closed her eyes and nodded off. Wyatt got worried," Is she supposed to fall asleep?" The woman smiled and said," That means It's working. She will be awake in a couple of hours." She smiled and exited the room. About 20 minutes later, a different nurse comes in and checks her charts," She still out?" Wyatt answered," She woke up for about 10 minutes." The nurse asked," And how did she seem?" Wyatt answered," Fine. She was coherent and talking." The nurse asked," Did she fall right back to sleep?" Wyatt answered," No. Nurse Jackie came in and gave her some morphine for the pain." The nurse stopped and stared at Wyatt before pressing the red button above Lucy's bed and told Wyatt the he needed to leave the room immediately. He yelled," I'm not leaving her. What is going on? What's wrong?!" As the nurse escorted Wyatt out to the hall, she said," We don't have a nurse named Jackie on this floor."

Horror coming to his eyes, he watched defeated as the doctors and nurses worked on Lucy. He didn't protect her. He watched through the glass as they took blood samples and started injecting something more into her IV. Getting more nervous, he came through the door and yelled," What are you putting into the IV?!" The nurse who kicked him out, turned around and said," The doctor is administering something that will cleanse out her system of all drugs. When she wakes up, she is going to be in severe pain, so you will need to keep her as calm as possible. But she will be okay. It's a good thing we got to her when we did." Wyatt, afraid to hear the answer, asked," What happened to her?" The nurse said," It looks like she was injected with a drug called Fentanyl. It was laced with enough heroine that it should have killed her." The nurse looked up at Wyatt as he stared at the girl in the bed. The nurse said," Why don't you go out and update your friends. We still have some work to do. I'll take good care of her, I promise."

Dreading the conversations that would take place, he found himself walking out into the terrace. It was dark and the stars were out. Sitting at a picnic table, he let himself break down and cry. He was losing control and it was killing him inside. Not knowing how long he had been crying, he looked up the stars and begged," Spare her, please. She's the best person I know and she doesn't deserve this. She's kind and loving and all around awesome and I need her. I need her to live because this life doesn't work without her. Please, whoever is listening, just give her back to me."

As if right on que, the nurse he was speaking to earlier had found him and interrupted his thoughts," She's asking for you."


End file.
